


Pornochanchada

by brazilian_mess



Series: brarg week 2020 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, F/F, Implied Smut, because im in love with both these girls, brargweek, nothing explicit tho, nyo!brarg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Suddenly, Luciana slapped Martína on the arm, excited.“Tininha, wait a minute! Kill the schedule”, she gestured with her hands, grinning, “I had an idea. You will hate it.” She raised his eyebrows, in a mischievous playful expression, curling a lock of hair on her index finger.“Oh no, Luciana”, Martína sighed exaggeratedly, biting her mouth to curb a smile that insisted on form itself, “can't we just walk around, together, and kill time until the time of the film that we were going to see?”“No-no”, the brunette hummed, standing on her tiptoes while turning to face the blonde, “that schedule was boring, boring. I don't even know why I considered it.”“What if I don't accept the new plan, huh?”, Martína tilted her neck down slightly, keeping her face inches from Luciana's face.“You will accept, Tína. You love me”, Luciana punctuated the sentence with a quick, loud kiss on Martina's nose, then grinning."Hm", Martína straightened her posture, laughing, "true."
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: brarg week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pornochanchada

**Author's Note:**

> nyo!Brazil: Luciana da Silva  
> nyo!Argentina: Martína Hernandéz
> 
> Day 2 of BrArg Week! This one gave me a little work but I ended up liking it a lot.  
> Enjoy!  
> More notes in the end.

Martína leaned against the edge of the balcony, glancing at the delicate wristwatch on her right arm.

“Luciana, we're going to be late!” She shouted into the house, turning her back to the sill, hiding a smile from the corner of her mouth as she hung her head back, pretending impatience.

A woman appeared out of breath in the living room, skipping out of the corridor, trying to tie the buckle of a high-heeled sandal as she moved. Luciana hopped up to the opening leading to the balcony, eyebrows together, lip gloss between her teeth. Martína raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Do you want help, my love?"

“No, thank you very much”, the brunette replied through her teeth, “and we are not going to be late. I planned our entire schedule”. Martína ignored the refusal and bent down to buckle Luciana's sandals, who stretched her leg in silence, accepting help. She took the lip gloss in her hand, looking at herself in the reflection of the microwave in the kitchen to put the finishing touch on her makeup.

"You planned it?", Martína smiled, still crouched, adjusting the buckle on the sandal on Luciana's other foot.

“I did”, Luciana put her hands on her waist, looking at Martína, “we are going to have dinner, then we are going to walk a little bit, for you to show off, how I know you like to do”, Martína let out a giggle, which Luciana ignored, “and then we go to the cinema.”

Martína nodded, "hm, and exactly at what time is this reservation?", patted Luciana on the ankle, who thanked her lightly while offering her own hand for Martína to stand up.

“Ah,” the brown skinned girl took Martina's wrist, looking at her watch with a frown, “in fifteen minutes. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” She let go of her girlfriend's arm, hurrying to get the bag from the rack in the corner of the room.

Martína shook her head negatively, a small smile on her lips, "straight to the cinema then", tossed a strand of blond hair over her shoulders, smoothed her dress and walked over to a very flustered Luciana.

"No, we  _ can't _ go straight to the cinema," she muttered, involuntarily pouting, "my schedule, Tína."

Martína laughed softly and kissed Luciana's cheek, calming her, “Okay, baby, your schedule. But about your reservation, I don't think we'll be able to get there in time,” she reached for a leather jacket on the rack, as well as her bag, throwing the jacket over her shoulders, and with the house key in hand. She opened the door, allowing Luciana to march in front of her an annoyed expression on Luciana’s face. They called the building's elevator in silence, Martina forcing herself not to laugh at Luciana's frustration and the grimace she made unconsciously.

Suddenly, Luciana slapped Martína on the arm, excited.

“Tininha, wait a minute! Kill the schedule”, she gestured with her hands, grinning, “I had an idea. You will  _ hate _ it.” She raised his eyebrows, in a mischievous playful expression, curling a lock of hair on her index finger.

“Oh no, Luciana”, Martína sighed exaggeratedly, biting her mouth to curb a smile that insisted on form itself, “can't we just walk around, together, and kill time until the time of the film that we were going to see?”

“No-no”, the brunette hummed, standing on her tiptoes while turning to face the blonde, “that schedule was boring, boring. I don't even know why I considered it.”

“What if I don't accept the new plan, huh?”, Martína tilted her neck down slightly, keeping her face inches from Luciana's face.

“You will accept, Tína. You love me”, Luciana punctuated the sentence with a quick, loud kiss on Martina's nose, then grinning.

"Hm", Martína straightened her posture, laughing, "true."

“Uhum”, the brunette narrowed her eyes, smiling, and pulled Martina by the back of her neck, stealing a kiss from her, this time on the lips and a little longer, “and I’ll drive. The place will be a surprise.”

***

Luciana slammed on the car's handbrake, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel and looking sideways at Martina's frightened expression in the passenger seat. Luciana clicked her tongue in a pout.

"You drive much worse than I do when we're in Buenos Aires, Martína."

“I didn't say anything”, the blonde chuckled, “and I don't drive badly, I drive without wasting time. There is a difference”, she pointed out, poking her nose at Luciana's hint as she opened the car door.

Luciana opened her own door and bent over the seat, reaching out to reach their two things in the back of the car, accepting the hand that Martina offered her to get out of the car and step on the rugged sidewalk, without losing her balance while carrying all the belongings.

After pressing the button that locked the car and stuffing the key in Martína's bag, Luciana looked at her girlfriend, excited.

Martina raised her eyebrows, a lazy smile on her lips. "So, what now?"

“Now, we go in”, Luciana turned the blonde on her heels, making her face an old-looking cinema with a retro aesthetic. The sign only read “Cultural Exhibition of Brazilian Cinema”.

"Hm", Martína mumbled, puzzled, "just that?"

“What do you mean, just that, woman?”, Luciana hung her arms at her sides. "Read the small letters." Martina rolled her eyes at the brunette, turning back to the sign. She felt her cheeks suddenly warm.

“Ay, Luciana”, in tiny letters, below the name of the show, the cinema announced the Pornochanchada Festival. She turned her face to the brazilian, who was smiling, diabolical.

“C’mon, Tininha. Today's movie is nice, you even liked the book, when I lended it to you.” Luciana gently pushed Martína into the cinema, “and it's free. A  _ cultural event _ , and everything. Aren't you the one who always tells me to value my culture more and etc?”

"Damn it. I won't tell you shit anymore", she put a lock of hair behind her ear, disguising her embarrassment, "by the way, what book?"

“Dona Flor and her Two Husbands”, Luciana hooked her own arm with that of Martína, victorious, “I watched this one when it came out. It's quite light, compared to the others.” She gave a quick kiss on Martina's shoulder, her eyes soft. The blonde, in turn, sighed in resignation, and the two marched to the room where the exhibition took place.

They entered the dark room in silence, while the acknowledgments to the sponsors of the festival were being announced. As the room was relatively empty, Luciana led Martína to the back row seats, with no one but the two of them.

"All right," Luciana sat down, pulling Martina to the seat beside her. She put her handbag on the floor, then stared at her girlfriend. Martina feigned a dramatic sigh as she placed her bag next to Luciana's, "did you turn off your phone?"

"I don't bring my cell phone when we go out," the blonde whispered back. Luciana nodded, smiling.

"Correct answer", she pulled her legs up to the seat, snuggling her head in the curve of Martina's neck, who had intertwined their hands.

After half the film, Luciana shifted in her chair, leaning over to whisper in the Argentine's ear.

“Tína, I'm bored”, Martína mumbled back, saying nothing, focusing on the film, “Tininhaa”, Luciana hummed the other's name quietly, refusing to be ignored. Martina turned her face slightly, without taking her eyes off the screen.

“What is it, Luciana”, the brazilian took the opportunity to hold her chin, stealing a kiss with her lips parted. Martina laughed silently over Luciana's mouth, willingly returning the kiss.

"I was already wondering why you were so quiet during the whole movie," Martina whispered, straightening up and leaning against the seat of the chair, smiling slyly. Luciana smiled back, sitting on her knees and leaning close to Martina.

With one hand lifting Martina's chin and the other supporting her own weight on the arm of the cinema seat, Luciana slowly ran her tongue over the Argentine's exposed neck, who felt a shiver raise her hair. The Brazilian went on, noticing the reaction she had caused, spreading kisses around Martína’s neck until she reached the blonde girl’s lap, where she nibbled lightly on her skin, looking up to look Martina in the eyes right after.

Martina looked back at her, encouraging Luciana with her eyes, silently. Luciana then turned her lips back to Martina's neck, and moved the hand that had previously rested there over her body, brushing her fingertips lightly where she found skin exposed in the cutouts of the argentina's dress, until her hand reached the end of the dress and Martína's bare thighs.

“Luciana-”, the Argentine said lightly, in a tone that mixed the excitement and the concern of being discovered.

“If you stay quiet, no one will notice,” the Brazilian whispered, blowing hot air on Martína's skin, “besides they are too concerned with the action on the screen, nobody will notice ours.”

Martina held back a laugh when she looked at the movie screen and saw the scene, one of the main character with her husband, and turned her face to Luciana, sticking her lips to hers, and thanking mentally for the loud volume of the movie for drowning out the moan that Luciana let out.

"If  _ I _ stay quiet, you were saying?", the Argentine stepped back a few inches, whispering playfully over Luciana's lips.

“Oh, Martína, shut up”, Luciana laughed softly, joining their lips together, suppressing her girlfriend's mocking laugh. And Martína again thanked the groans in the film, this time for standing out from her own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about pornochanchada: for those who don't know, pornochanchada is the name of a brazilian movie genre that mix implied sexual situations and insinuations with humour. 
> 
> It began in the 70s and endend in the 80s (some people say it stretched till the 90s, but it's a disagreement). 
> 
> Some movies are very... uhm... questionable, but others (like the one i used in the fic, Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos, based in a book with same name, by Jorge Amado) are really funny to watch, very tongue in cheek. I recommend it. There is a 2017 version of this same movie, if anyone is interested.


End file.
